Goku's life as a saiyan
by CuRSeDXCaRTeR
Summary: Season 1 in my Fan fic series titled"The saiyan Legacy!"there will b four seasons!  Main characters are:Kakarot,Vegeta,Sharrotto,And Bardock  Discover what id wod b like if reality shifted and goku wasnt so kind hearted Cuz in this story goku is a   SAIYA
1. Kakarot is born

**fanfiction#1gokus life as a saiyan by MULTIDBZROCK**S

**This is for people who are at least fourteen or older for language**

**this is a fanfic bout saiyans and for DBZ**

**PART 1:Kakarot is born(i know some of these names are spelt wrong just do the best you can)**

**planthor: "can you hear that cry, thats the cry of a true warrior he'll be great , watch."**

**Malacca: "Thats a bold prediction for a baby with a power level of 2 and his low level heritage wont make it any better either lets see who his parents are...bardocks son , huh and his mate is sharroto and shes weak for a middle class such as herself, planthor i wouldnt stake my reputation on that prediction if i were you."**

**planthor: "you just wait come here a sec , do you hear that?,thats the cry of a great warrior,lets see well name him...KAKAROT remember that name!"**

**PART 2:the jobs of the saiyans**

**meanwhile while bardock( kakarots dad)was in the middle of destroying the kannasion civilization with his crew**

**(this is not like the movie bardock the father of goku, he does not get psychic powers)the kannasions were to power full for just the five of them and they were forced to transeform into the great ape by using a projection of the full moon**

**Torah:"that was one hell of a party."**

**Fasha:"if you say so i don't remember any of it."**

**Tora:"your a typical ape fasha. "**

**Fasha:"ahh shut up i don't see how the hell any of you guys remember any of it anyway!its elephants who arent supposed to forget not apes."**

**Borgos: "im with you fasha its kind of like waking up from a dream you kinda remember it all but then it just sleeps away."**

**Sugenish:"i don't remember much either but remember the dirty little bastard that gave me this." (rubbing his cheek)**

**Fasha:"Bardock says he remembers everything."**

**Tora:"oh give me a break fasha bardock might remember every second of every battle but remembers nothing of his personal life allow me to demonstrate. "**

**Tora"HEY BARDOCK do you remember when your son was born?."**

**Bardock:"noo...but that was a long time ago."**

**Fasha:"it was not you ass hole...yesterday? come on u should go see the little guy we have enough time to stop in before our next assighnment."**

**Bardock:"visit him huh,how nice father- son bonding(spitting out a piece of grass)why shod I ?, they'll just send him away...whats the use? tell me that."**

**Fasha:"Bardock...your to much."**

**(suddenly a injured kannasion warrior comes out from under a rock and launches a powerfull energy wave at bardock tired from the last battle bardock is not able to dodge it and gets hurt... tora kills it and they take bardock to the recovery chamber to get healed)**

**PART 3:Kakarots mission**

**mean while while bardock was healing...**

**Sharroto(kakarots mother)was training against 6 saibiamen being weak and still not recovered after giving birth to kakarot was losing and her other son raditz had to save her**

**Raditz:"you shod rest mother u havent recovered yet from giving birth speaking of wich whats his powerlevel?... my little brother, whats his power level and name.?"**

**Sharroto:"his name is kakarot and his power level varies between 2 and ten."**

**Raditz:"oh so he's a low level piece of trash, to think im related to him its embarrasing."**

**Sharroto:"dont talk about your little brother like that yet he might not be strong now but he has high potential but dont take my word for it go see him if you want to see yourself hes in the nursery."**

**Raditz:"fine i will."**

**Bardock:being in the recovery chamber he felt better already only one thing was bothering him some bodys annoying ass child wouldnt shut the hell up and was giving him a vicious headache ****Torah:"how is he malacca."**

**Mallacca:"hes ready, I think hes ready to come out now."**

**Bardock:"WOULD SOMEBODY GET THAT KID TO SHUT THE HELL UP WHATS HIS DEAL, SOMEBODY BETTER GET THAT LITTLE BASTARD TO SHUT UP!**

**Planthor:" thats your little crying bastard making the noise bardock."**

**Bardock:"what the hell! then why is he crying."**

**Planthor:"its probably because his father or mother isnt around with him, you shod go see him hes just down the hall in the nursery i'd see him now if I were you he get's sent out in a few hours after he leaves you wont be able to see for a couple of years, you know that "**

**Bardock:"then i'll see him when hes not making me want to kill him, come on guys, we have to go to planet meat."**

**While bardock and his men went to planet meat baby kakarot was sent to planet earth with a mission...to destroy all life forms on planet earth he's only met one relative and thats his brother raditz he helped give the orders the **

**PART 4:THE KAMAHAMEHA WAVE**

**An old martial arts master named gohan was walking through the woods when he stumbled across a large crater that had been recently made into the ground, inside the crater was a strange little pod that apperared to be a spaceeship and inside that pod was a strange little boy with a tail, little could he know the powers of this young boy and the danger in store for earth.**

**_THREE YEARS LATER_(Im gonna call gohan just plain gohan instead of grandpa gohan ok?)**

**Gohan:"GOKU DONT DO THAT!"the litle boy that gohan had found turned out to be quite a hand full, first of all he was very strong for a baby and can do things in martial arts that some adults cant do for years he for some reason transeformed into a giant ape on a full moon he also had a nack for getting in trouble like right now for instance goku was hanging on a huge dinosours tail when he found him and the dinosour wasnt to happy about it it was about to attack when gohan did a last resort technique**

**Gohan:"KA MA HA MAAAA...HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA!"The dinosour was turned to ashes by the power of his kai**

**Goku(Kakarot)":old man what was that.?"**

**Gohan:"for the last time i told you to call me grandpa Gohan."**

**Goku:"enough bout that old man what did you just do."!**

**Gohan:"its called the KaMaHaMa Wave and you have alot to learn before you can do it."**

**Goku:"KAMAHAMAHA!"**

_Gokus kamahamaha wave was strong enough to blow a hole through the roof_

**Gohan was dumbfounded, how could this four and a half year old do something that had taken him and his master 50 years to do?, it defied all logic it wasnt possible, and worse theres a full moon tonight and he could feel gokus kai increase by the minute.**

**PART 5:THE END OF GOHAN**

**GOHAN:DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT! **_gohan though to himself while running away from a giant ape like creature little goku had become he had the power to destroy it but he couldnt bring it to himself to hurt goku_

**_gohan turned around to see three villages destroyed by the monster goku had become, goku had only transeformed three times and was never this powerfull he had already been givin the name the monster of mount pows, gohan got side tracked and wasnt paying attention and suddenly a giant ape like creature was in front of hi_m.**

**Gohan:"Damn hes fast"**

_for some reason he couldnt follow goku's movements _

_then out of no where gokus foot was raised and was coming to stomp him gohans last thoughts were_

**Gohan:"OH SHIT!"**

**PART 6:RETURN TO VEGETA**

_six months had passed since gohan was killed and kakarot had already done away with most earthlings even the military was no match for him he had grown stronger and the martial arts that gohan taught him were really paying off every trick they pulled on him he learned and used it against them being a saiyan fighting came natural to him his hardest task came when he fought the red ribbon army but they failed as well oddly enough the last earthling alive was non-other than master Roshi they fought a long hard battle(picture gokus fight with Jacki chun:)(witch was master roshi)only except imagine it harder bloodier and more serious)_

_but even the strongest man on earth failed there were other strong ones too like yamacha, the desert bandit, kurrillin,tien shinhan,mercinary tow, general blue, chiaotzu, yajurobi, korin and kami and mr popo, but, they all failed_

_kakarot got in his ship and decided to head home where he would get a room to sleep in and maybe even meet his parents he would never admit it but he was a little worried about meeting them and his older siblings(if he had some)kakarot hopefully checked his powerlevel on a scouter hed found in his ship it only read 300 this discouraged him as a low class he had a very good powerlevel for his age and rank but he knew his parents would be alot stronger_

**PART 7.A DREADFULL FAMILY REUNION**

**it took a whole year to get to planet vegeta and during this time Kakarot turned five he had no idea what it would be like to meet his family when he got there he quickly realized the gravity was alot stronger his big brother Raditz trained him to get used to the gravity and got him some saiyan armor just like his fathers except it was blue **

**Raditz:"thats the most i can do for you for now."**

**Kakarot:"wait Raditz i was kind of hoping to meet our parents could you show me where they are."**

**Raditz told him where his mothers room was but said he had no idea where there fathers was**

**Raditz:"You see Kakarot our fathers a bit of an ass-hole the last thing he wants is some kid following him around so if you see him be sure to piss him off and go talk to him oh and tell him i still have a very strong memory of that one time he said hi to me when i was 8 ."**

_he said walking away_

**Kakarot:"Okay ill go see mom, see you raditz."**

**Raditz:"shut up! oh and if shes not in her room shes in the middle class training grounds."**

**Kakarot went to his mothers room but didnt see her but she was at the training grounds**

**Kakarot:"HEY SHARROTO!."**

**Sharrotto looked to see a boy that resembled her mate as the one who interrupted her from her training**

**Sharrotto:"who the hell are you im busy kid go bother someone else."**

**Kakarot:"okay you dont have to be such a bitch about it im your son Kakarot."**

**Sharrotto:"really fight me then."**

**Kakarot:"Huh.?"**

**but before he could answer sharrotto gave him a kick strong enough to knock out a horse for days**

**but Kakarot was no horse he was a saiyan he got back up to show her his strongest techique**

**Kakarot:"KAMAHAMAHAAA!."**

**A huge beam of light came out straight at her but it only registered on her scouter as 700 she herself had a powerlevel of over 4,000 she easily deflected it and showed her son one of her techniques she shot at him and hit him injuring him badly kakarot's thoughts before he blacked out were WHAT THE HELL!**

**Sharrotto picked him up and took him to the recovery chamber **

**PART 8. FRIEZA MASTER OF THE UNIVERSE**

**Tora:"bardock did you hear bout your son.?"**

**Bardock:"yeah...my bitch of a wife hurt him."**

**Fasha:"look at the bright side bardock at least hell be stronger saiyans get alot stronger after they heal."**

**Bardock:"Shut up Fasha i already know that you dumb-ass."**

**Sugenish:"i hope hes okay."**

**Borgos:"I want to go see him."**

**Bardock:"Borgos what the hell?...you know we cant do that we dont have time we have to go finish our next assignment."**

**Fasha:"actually bardock we have almost a week i mean it will take one day to get there one to get back and one to finish the job we have plenty of time to stop in before our next assignment."**

**Bardock:"NO!"**

**FASHA:"OH COME ON!just go and see him and find him a room to sleep in or something and then we'll leave."**

**WHOLE CREW:"YEAH.!"(except bardock)**

**Bardock:"FINE!you guys piss me off, ill go just to see him and find him a place to sleep but then were leaving."**

**Bardock and his crew were going to check on Kakarot in the recovery chambers when they saw sharrotto**

**Bardock:"well well if it isnt sharrotto what are you doing here."**

**Sharrotto:"shut up Bardock why the hell are you here, finally start deciding to give a shit about your children?."**

**bardock was about to say a snappy comeback when fasha interupted him**

**Fasha:"well at least he didnt blow him up."**

**Sharrotto:"shut up you jealous low level piece of shit!."**

**Fasha":you shut up you little whore now you better stop cheating on bardock or i'll make you."**

**Sharrotto:"is that a challange?"**

**Fasha:"you bet your ass it is."**

**Sharrotto:"Do I have to kill you to keep you from being foolish?"**

**Fasha:"BRING IT ON!"**

_and the two collided with each other punching and kicking_

_Bardock had no clue what the whole cheating thing was about but was to pissed at borgos to think about it_

**Bardock:"you see borgos this is why I didn't want to come those two never get along"**

**Borgos:(giggling)"but this is why i wanted to come."**

**Bardock:"you sonova bitch, fine whats done, is done."**

**Bardock:"hey malacca how long is he going to be in there?"**

**Mallacca:"he should be ready in about five minutes. "**

_Bardock gave a irratated growl then went to sit down_** "he better be at full health soon."**

**Planthor:"he better hope so if he isnt he'll be screwed for some reason king vegeta said his brat wanted kakarot to get a planet conkered for him, although he didnt exactly word it like that."**

**Bardock:"what would the prince want with Kakarot?."**

**Planthor:"i dont know but if prince vegeta likes him freezia will definantly notice him."**

**Bardock:"FREIZA, WHAT WOULD THAT BASTERD WANT WITH MY SON?."**

_**Kakarot was listening to most of what was going on outside he didnt know who this freezia guy was but he was oviously pretty strong if he was able to get this bardock guy shaking in his boots and for some reason he could feel like energy signals coming from outside but mostly from his mother and some other woman it's like he could sence there powerlevels he didnt know he could do that**_

**Malacca:"HES READY!."**

_Every one stopped to see kakarot even fasha and sharrotto_

**Kakarot:" um hello."**

**Bardock:"you healed?"**

**Kakarot:"um, I think so but who are you?."**

**Bardock:"im bardock your dad."**

**Kakarot:"WHAT?."**

**Bardock:"is that a problem?."**

**Kakarot:"not at all but can you tell me who freiza is."**

_Bardock explained that freiza is much stronger than any saiyan and practically owns them and that there part of the planet trade orginization run by freiza and that if he should ever meet him that he needs to follow every command even if its grotesk or humiliating and even if its embarrassing that he needs to do it_

**Bardock: come on i'll find you a place to live he found a place next to Tora and was givin some things, sharrotto took him to a planet to show how to properly destroy it, she said to start his own crew he met a boy a little older than he is that happened to be Tora's son named Tat, the two became good friends and became very strong they even reached power levels of 3 thousand freizas attention came to these boys who were very powerfull while they were finishing up a planet a random explosion came from the left of them and lord freiza came in view and said**

**Freezia:"hello boys would you care to fight me?"**

**END OF CHAPTER NUMBER ONE**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!CLIFF HANGER BUT DONT WORRY IM GOING TO 4 CHAPTERS ILL FINISH THEM DONT WORRY BUT PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT AND IM GOING TO BE NICE AND SHOW YOU A LITTLE BIT OF CHAPTER 2**

**CHAPTER 2:saiyans VS. frieza and his entire army**

**WARNING:this story isnt for anyone under the age of 14 for language and violence and drug references! **

**ill start where i left off freizia vs Kakarot and Tat**

**PART 1. kakarot and tat vs. lord freiza!**

**Freiza:"Hello boys would you care to fight with me?'**

**Tat:(**_whispering_**)hey, Kakarot who the hell is this freak? his energy is amazing!(kakarot taught how to sence powers without a scouter)**

**Kakarot was puzzled at first too but then the expression on his face went from confusion to horror as he realized who this thing is**

**Kakarot. "TAT! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!**

**Tat:WHAT FOR?**

**Kakarot:thats freiza!**

**Tat:WHAT?**

**Freiza's little grin turned into a vicious and cruel smile at the sight of these two boy's fear and reconition of him**

**Kakarot tried to get away holding on to tats armor but frieza was to fast for him and popped out of no where right in front of him**

**Kakarot (thinking to himself)how can someone so strong be so fast its doesent seem possible i couldnt even sence him**

**Freiza:"i forgot to mention you dont have a choice"**

**Kakarot: (stuttering)"lord frieza...um...sir!..um...why...um would u want to fight us?..u know you would win."**

**Frieza:"but...i want...to see if...u are qualified to join my alete army."**

**Tat:"cool!im in lets just fight him Kakarot!"**

**kakarot wasnt dumb theres no!way thats all frieza wanted its obvious that...frieza wants them dead!.but why?(kakarot thought to himself)why would he want me and tat dead?...of all people...why them?is it because!(he thought)because he hates our parents?..that has to be it well.(he thought)im AM NOT GOING DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!**

**Kakarot and tat had the ability to hide there power it may look like they only have the fighting power of three thousand they can raise it anytime they wanted to!**

**Kakarot in a burst of rage powered up wich made his power level sky rocket..there was even green lighting zapping around him from the power of his aura**

**Kakarots power level went from "3,120"to over 9000!(srry i just had to do that)**

**tat made his power increase as well it was almost as strong as kakarots**

**Kakarot:(mockingly)"BRING IT ON FRIEZA!"**

**And both TAT and KAKAROT went charging at frieza he didnt even move he just stood there dodging every punch and kick like it was nothing they were fighting as fast as they could but couldnt even hit him**

**freiza:"is this the best you ingrates can do its obvious i AM fighting nothing but worthles monkeys i will wipe you pieces of shit of the face of the univerese! and there isnt a damn thing you can do about it"**

**Kakarot:"IM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"**

**kakarot:"KAMAHAAMA...HA!"**

**A huge beam of light came out of kakarots hands and actually managed to hit frieza in the chest..even though i didnt do much considering it only had az power of 12,500 frieza was still pissed**

**Freiza for some reson charged and tat and with just one hit from his tail was down for the count and out of sight**

**Kakarot was pissed that he did that and managed to punch freiza in the face he actually gave him a bloody lip do freiza landed 10 11 12 punches on poor kakarots stomach then did a spinning hook kick to kakarots face but he wasnt finished for his last attack he shot a small energy wave right at kakarot and hit him all frieza could see was smoke and left**

**were kakarot and tat really dead**

**PART 2. safe...for now?**

**Copyright ©2011**


	2. A WAR BEGINS

**CHAPTER 2:A WAR BEGINNS **

**WARNING:this story isnt for anyone under the age of 14 for language and violence **

**ill start where i left off freizia vs Kakarot and Tat**

**PART 1 Kakarot and tat vs. lord freiza**

**Freiza:"Hello boys would you care to fight with me?"**

**Tat:(whispering)hey, Kakarot who the hell is this freak? his energy is amazing!(kakarot taught Tat how to sence powers without a scouter)**

**Kakarot was puzzled at first too but then the expression on his face went from confusion to horror as he realized who this thing is**

**Kakarot. "TAT!WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!**

**Tat:WHAT FOR?**

**Kakarot:thats freiza!**

**Tat:WHAT?**

**Freiza's little grin turned into a vicious and cruel smile at the sight of these two boy's fear and reconition of him**

**Kakarot tried to get away holding on to tat's armor but frieza was to fast for him and popped out of no where right in front of him**

**Kakarot (thinking to himself)**_how can someone so strong be so fast its doesent seem possible i couldnt even sence him_

**Freiza:"i forgot to mention you dont have a choice"**

**Kakarot: (stuttering)"lord frieza...um...sir!..um...why...um would you want to fight us,you know you would win."**

**Frieza:"but i want to see if...you two are qualified to join my alete army."**

**Tat:"cool! im in lets just fight him Kakarot!"**

_**kakarot wasnt dumb theres no way thats all frieza wanted its obvious that...frieza wants them dead!.but why?(kakarot thought to himself)why would he want me and tat dead?...of all people...why them?is it because! because he hates our parents?..that has to be it well.(he thought)I AM NOT GOING DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!**_

_**Kakarot and tat had the ability to hide there power it may look like they only have the fighting power of 3,000 they can raise it anytime they wanted to!**_

_**Kakarot in a burst of rage powered up wich made his power level sky rocket..there was even green lighting zapping around him from the power of his aura**_

_**Kakarots power level went from "3,120"to over 9000!(srry i just had to do that)**_

_**tat made his power increase as well it was almost as strong as kakarots**_

**Kakarot:"BRING IT ON FRIEZA!"**

_**both TAT and KAKAROT went charging at frieza he didnt even try to get out of the way he just stood there dodging every punch and kick like it was nothing they were fighting as fast as they could but couldnt even hit him**_

**freiza:"is this the best you ingrates can do its obvious that... i AM fighting nothing but worthles monkeys! i will wipe you pieces of shit of the face of the univerese! and there isnt a damn thing you can do about it!"**

**Kakarot:"IM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"**

**kakarot:"KA..MA...HAAAA...MAAAAA...HAAAAA!"**

_**A huge beam of light came out of kakarots hands and actually managed to hit frieza in the chest..even though i didnt do much considering it only had a power of 12,500 frieza was still pissed**_

_**Freiza for some reson charged at tat and with just one hit from Freias tail Tat was down for the count and out of sight**_

_**Kakarot was pissed that he did that and managed to punch freiza in the face he actually gave him a bloody lip this made frieza totally pissed so freiza landed 10...11...12 punches on poor kakarots stomach then did a spinning hook kick to kakarots face but he wasnt finished for his last attack he shot a small energy wave right at kakarot and hit him all frieza could see was smoke and left**_

_**were kakarot and tat really dead**_

**PART 2. _safe...for now_**

_**kakarot woke to the gentle and soothing feeling of the healing chambers water he wasnt sure how they found him but wasnt about to complain**_

_**kakarot could here muffled voices out side he could tell he wasnt fully healed yet because of the stinging of his wounds the last thing he remembered was freiza launching a energy attack at him but wasnt able to dodge then he remembered the awfull fleash shearing pain that came along with it, and only thinking about death, slow,...painless,... blissfull death... then he blacked out **_

_**but the voices outside were voices he definitly reconized, he wasnt quite sure who the were but he could tell that they were totally pissed off**_

**Bardock:"what do you mean ambushed!"(he said while slamming his hand down on a table and breaking it)**

**Planthor:"im not sure bardock, but it was definitly one of friezas hench men, and a strong one too"**

**Bardock:"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW IT WAS ONE OF FRIEZA'S HENCHMEN?"**

**Mallacca:"we managed to get some information out of that tat kid there who mumbled something about being ambushed by some damn alien with armor that looked like identical to the armor frieza's henchmen wear."**

**Bardock:"WHAT! im going to kill every last one of them untill i find out who it was"**

_**PART 3. BARDOCK VS. FRIEZA!(in this part some unranked henchmen of frieza's will be in it so im just gonna call them foot soldiers so dont get confused when you see that)**_

_**Bardock was on a rampage killing every one in sight on frieza's ship he was pissed kakarot was almost dead and even in the recovery chamber he still might not even make it.**_

**Footsoldier:"your going down you worthless waste of space im going to turn you into the piece of shit that you are!"**

**"AHH!"_all of a sudden his battle cry was cut off by a shreik of pain bardock had shot a hole right through him and was making short work out of every single weak-ass henchmen of freizas..._**

**Frieza:"you are making alot of noise!you woke me up!you sonova bitch!why are you attacking me? behaving in such a manner when you are my guest!"(_bardock chuckles_) "HOW DARE YOU!"**

**Bardock:"so what are you going to do kill me!"**_**bardock said mockingly**_

_**Freiza without any warning out of no where came up and kicked bardock in the chest and sent him flying through a wall wich Zarbon and Dodoria were waiting behind**_

_freiza knew that bardock wasnt the only one attacking his ship and that he had to go and stop King Vegeta and his little malicia before he got to his son prince vegeta freiza simply thought bardock was a decoy he had no idea that bardock didnt have a clue about the king's little invasion._

Bardock after about 30 seconds managed to get up but not before puking up a puddle of blood and his armor was cracked in the very spot freiza kicked him

**PART 4:Bardock's Strengh**

_how did i ever think i could beat him all by myself?(bardock thought to himself)_

_**all of a sudden his scouter beeped detected two powerlevels with fighting powers over 20,000 each... he turned around to see Zarbon and fat-ass dodoria standing behind him**_

**Zarbon:"whats this?i thought they said a very pissed off and powerfull saiyan with a power level of 25,000 was throwing a tantrum around the ship but all i see is the ugly ass low leveled piece of shit that goes by the name bardock with a power level 0f 19,000"**

**Bardock:(thinking to himself)**_**is this true? did that one kick from freiza really weaken my power level that much? I mean sure it hurt like a bitch, but I didnt feel that much weaker after words, if its true that one kick from that bastard really brought my powerlevel down by 6,000 if it is true then...im screwed!**_

**Dodoria:"don't worry Zarbon...i'll handle him he might of gotten away last time but not today...hehehe your dead bardock!"**

**Zarbon:"very well...you may kill him but if it takes any longer then 5 minutes im killing you both!do you understand Dodoria?"**

**Dodoria:(gulp)"yes...but you neednt worry about that ill end his life in five seconds HAHAHAHAHA"**

**Bardock:"are you sure you can even catch me with that fat-ass of yours?"**

**Dodoria:(pissed)im litterally going to eat you alive!HAAA!**

**Dodoria charged at bardock but bardock, having a little trick he learned from his son he can mask some of his energy and release some of it when he pleases he cant mask as much as kakarot but...his true power before was 30,000. **

**Bardock:"HA!"**

_bardocks power level jumped from 19,000 to over 23,000_

this beat dodorias powerlevel by 2,000 dodoria tried to punch bardock but he practiccally disappeared into thin air right before the impact... dodoria couldnt find him anywhere then out of no where bardock came up spun around once and kicked dodoria breaking his ribbs dodoria flung right into a wall and broke right threw it were they had the jail cells and the torture chambers and flew right in to a spike killing him almost instantly bardock looked to see fat dodoria with a spike shoved through his body making a mess on the floor beneath him being a puddle of blood

**Zarbon:"DODORIA!**

_Zarbon was stronger then dodoria but not by much in fact dodorias powerlevel being at 21,400 and zarbons at 22,200_

_Zarbon looked back at bardock with a angry look on his face and said_

**Zarbon:"i hope you enjoyed that because you're not going to live long enough to regret it"**

_bardock simply smirked_

_this made zarbon completely pissed at both bardock and dodoria he couldnt believe that dodoria would go and embarrass him like that by getting killed by a saiyan...EASILY!_

_Zarbon charged at bardock with rage but no matter how many punches and kicks he threw he still could'nt hit him_

_bardock saw an oppening and elbowed zarbon right in the gut zarbon fell to the floor on his knees pukeing up blood_

**zarbon:(thinking to himself)_holy shit! i can see how dodoria lost... that one little elbow jab felt like I just got stabbed in the stomach with a flaming hot knife it was almost to hard to believe ...how embarrassing being braught to my knees by a damn saiyan!_**

_but before he could even blink bardock swung at him with a kick right in the face making him crash straight into a wall_

_bardock then came up to the damaged Zarbon and punched in the stomach 7 times making zarbon throw up even more blood but...zarbon wasnt through just yet he launched his strongest energy attack he could muster and shot bardock right in the face although it didnt do much considering his power level was only about 7,000 _

_bardock only had a bloody lip he kicked zarbon way and the air and flew back up and only genly elbowed him in the head even that was enough to send him flying down so zarbon gathered all of the energy left in his body and stopped him self before he hit the ground and landed gently _

_Bardock flew down and stood about 5 feet behind him_

**Bardock:"you see zarbon your no match for me just give up!"**

**Zarbon:"yes,yes I can tell...thats a very major improovement nice work but..."**

_he was interrupted by bardock kicking him in the back_

**Bardock:"shut the fuck up Zarbon, quit freaking acting like you still have a chance to beat me"**

**zarbon:(chuckleing while wiping blood off his lip)you've only seen the beauty of me, now its time to meet the beast!**

_Zarbon transeformed into a ugly, weird, huge, freak with a horrible voice...he almost grew twice his normal size and his powerlevel was almost 40,000_

**Zarbon: "prepare to die!"**

_then zarbon came as fast as the speed of light punching him in the face sending Bardock into a pile of rubble_

**PART 5. MONSTER BEAST ZARBON**

_**Bardock couldnt even see the punch coming and it felt like he just got kicked by freiza again like...15 times!bardock didnt know what to do...so...he lauched at zarbon threw punches and kicks as fast and as hard as he could but it wasnt having any affect zarbon simply punched him in the gut breaking right through his armor it he might of even been able to break through bardock if Zarbon actually tried then zarbon gave him the beating of his life...there was nothing bradock could even do about it he was screwed then zarbon finished it off with a kick sent bardock straight to the floor all zarbon saw now was a nearly beaten senceless bardock with broken armor and blood on him**_

_**Zarbon changed back and said**_

**Zarbon:"Bardock...you should of remembered your place"**

_and flew off_

**Part 6. KAKAROT AWAKES**

**NO LEAVE ME ALONE FREIZA OH NO!AHH!**

**then kakarot woke from his dream his awfull dream about freiza and now**

**kakarot:(thinking to himself)_holy shit!what the hell is going on i can sence like 15 very strong powerlevels i sence my dad fighting with some guy 10 times stronger then him and my mom it almost felt like she was fighting that jeice guy from the ginyu force...and she was losing and raditz was fighting against a bunch of foot soldiers and this was all happening on freizas ship...I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!_**

**Mallaca:"planthor can i let him out?"**

**Planthor:"Kakarot?,yes but Tat,NO but i want a power rating on kakarot before he gos he's been in there for three days"**

**planthor gets kakarot some new armor and lets him out while Kakarot is getting dressed planthor checks Kakarot's power level and see's that it say's 30,000**

**Planthor:"HOLY SHIT!"**

**Kakarot:WOAH!YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME WHATS THE PROB**

_But kakarot stops when he sences his fathers power level go down to almost 0 and is shocked to sence that other huge power level turn into Zarbons energy signal_

_Now Kakarot was pissed he bust through the door and flies straight up to outer space to get to zarbon and kill him  
><em>

**PART 7. ZARBON VS. KAKAROT**

**the foot soldiers had no idea what they were getting thereselves into by challenging Kakarot he was killing every one busting down walls killing every body in sight he even killed a little twerp named guldo...who Kakarot hates**

**Kakarot:"COME OUT ZARBON COME AND FIGHT ME DON'T BE A PANSEY!"**

**Then Kakarot see's that fat-ass dodoria pushed through a spike...he was definitly dead**

**Kakarot:"what the hell happened here?"**

**Zarbon:"what is Bardock's brat doing here?"**

**Kakarot turned to see Zarbon standin behind him he also looked like he just got out of one hell of a fight**

**Kakarot:"there you are...YOU DOUCHE BAG IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"**

**Zarbon:"kid you don't scare me...do you want me to do to you, what i did to your father,why don't you just join us, Freiza was so impressed that you lived through that little squabble wants you to join the Ginyu force, it is quite the honor to be asked to join that team you would be wise to except that invitation and join there team"**

**Kakarot:"NO WAY IN HELL!"**

**Zarbon:"do i have to kill you to keep you from being foolish?"**

**Kakarot:"you just might Zarbon"**

**Zarbon:"ALL RIGHT THEN HERE I COME!"**

**Kakarot:"BRING IT ON...BITCH!"**

**They both charged at each other both punching and kicking but kakarot was barely trying and kicked Zarbon in the gut and sent him straight into a metal door breking him right through it then Kakarot blasted a energy wave at him and blew up 1/5 of the ship... zarbon came out of the rubble about a minute later his armor was completely ruined all of a sudden zarbon transeformed into a giant monster his power level on Kakarot's scouter was(kakarot got a new scouter from planthor so he decided to bring it)37,800 but Kakarot can power up as well he powered his energy level up to 40,000 and collided with zarbon Kakarot kicked him in the gut then zarbon punched him they both just kept punching and kicking each other neither one looking like there going to give up any time soon then kakarot landed a swinging kick knocking zarbon into the wall again zarbon came out of the smoke charging at kakarot he was so surprised he blasted an energy wave at him zarbon then deflected it off his arms the they collided grappleing each other kakarot kneed zarbon in the chin then shot a hole straight through his stomach zarbon was dead kakarot then kicked zarbon's dead corpse accross the room **

**Kakarot:"what a disgrace"**

_then kakarot flew off to help his mother_

_but out of no where came a energy wave flying straight at him he dodged to see recoome come up and kick him_

**Recoome:"you're going to have to get past me first"**

**PART 8. DECLARATION OF WAR**

**Freiza:"I hate those nasty monkeys at least i destroyed the king ugh! it pisses me off so much, and there's more of them, and for some reason zarbon and dodorias wont answer ther scouter's!**

**im sick of this, the ginyu force is coming in now, and if they fail,... I will kill every last Saiyan slowely and painfully, this is war!"**

**END OF CHAPTER TWO I HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED IT SO FAR I WILL START CHAPTER THREE THERE IS GOING TO BE 4 CHAPTERS**


	3. THE LAST SURVIVORS

**fanfic#1gokus life as a saiyan by MULTIDBZROCK**S chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:THE LAST SURVIVORS

this is for people 14 or older for language and intense violence all 14 year olds will be able to read this

PART 1. Brotherly Alliance

Recoome:"Your going to have to get past me first"

_Kakarot (thinking to himself)awh Great! what the hell is that dumb-ass doing here, i hate him _

Kakarot:"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE RECOOME SHOUDN'T YOU BE MAKING OUT WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND"(he said coming out from rubble)

Recoome:SHUT UP IM GOING TO GIVE YOU HELL FOR THAT ONE! and F.Y.I. lord freiza is sick of all you monkeys attacking him so he's sending the ginyu force to kill the ones making the most trouble and its going to be fun killing you i must commend you though for killing zarbon and Dodoria for a saiyan thats pretty bad-ass

Kakarot:(thinking to himself)he doesent even know my dad was here he's the one that killed dodoria

Kakarot:"whatever, its obvious that freiza's to much of a little pussy do come fight us!"

Recoome:"NO he said you would be a waste of his time but either way you would of died weather or not he came out because were here and im going to kill you"!

Kakarot:"IM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

Recoome:"your a cocky little prick aren't ya"

Kakarot charged at recoome with a power level of 43,000 he tried to punch recoome but he gets out of the way in time recoome then kicked Kakarot in the side sending him through a wall recoome then reappeared behind him and hit him in the back of the head reappeared in front of him again and kicked him in the air then he flew up above kakarot and smacked him back down were he crashed into a space ship and it blew up recoome figured he was dead but then he heard a muffled voice come from inside the fire

Kakarot:KA...MA...HA...MAA...HAAA!

Recoome didnt see it coming and it hit him kakarot came out of the fire breathing heavy with broken armor and covered with blood Recoome didn't look so hot either his armor was completely disentagrated and his under shirt was torn and he was also bloody kakarot figured his powerlevel must have been at least 50,000 to make that kind of damage and he's screwed if hes that strong

Recoome:"your a sneaky little bastard aren't you?"

Kakarot:"I WILL WIN!...HAAAA!"

Kakarot started powering up, some how is eyes turned green after he thought about his parents and Tat and every one and attacked recoome he punched recoome in the gut then kicked him in the chin recoome flew up but corrected himself and prepared his own energy attack but out of no where and energy wave hit recoome in the back and it actually hurt him behind recoome Raditz appeared and said

Raditz:"YOUR DEAD LETS GET HIM KAKAROT US BOTH TOGEATHER!"

Kakarot:"RIGHT!"

and they both charged at recoome both punching and kicking and they came up with there own technique the brother cannon they used it and put a hole right through Recoome

Raditz:"you go help mom, ill find dad"

Kakarot:"ok!"

PART 2:A POWER NOT SEEN FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS

Kakarot went to his mother's location she was fighting with Jeice, from the Ginyu Force, and was somehow, still alive!he jumped in and deflected an energy wave that was sent from Jeice Kakarot then turned to his mother and said

Kakarot:"You look like you could use some help"

Sharooto:"Kakarot?, what are you doing here? GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!I'm stronger then you and he's beating me!now go!"

Kakarot:"you,stronger than me? HA, YEAH RIGHT MOM, GET OVER YOUR SELF, BELIEVE ME I GOT THIS!"

_Sharotto looked over at her rude and in sencitive son and checked his power level she was speachless this boy,her boy!,had a power level of 50,000!_

_HOLY SHIT (sharrotto thought)_

Sharotto:"AMAZING"

_but then things got worse burter came and said he finished off the saiyans he was supposed to kill he also said he would,of been here sooner but he ran into another weak saiyan named raditz._

_Kakarot flinched so did sharotto_

_Burter said he made short work of him and came here this means there were less then 20 saiyans alive now but Kakarot didnt care the only ones he cared the slightest bit about were his family and friends and now this douche bag just killed his brother_

Kakarot:AND NOW HE'S GOING TO PAY FOR IT!

Kakarot:"HAA!"

_kakarot's eyes turned green with rage his hair went up and started flashing between black and yellow he kept growing his mucles all started to grow his aura started to turn yellow with yellow lightning flashing around it he was out raged he could'nt believe that this scumbag killed his brother...HE COULDN'T STAND IT_

_Kakarot then decided to give in to his rage!_

Kakarot:HA!

He wasnt changing any more his hair stayed at a solid gold his eyes remained green his mucles grew, his hair was spiked up, he grew two inches his aura was yellow with yellow lightning zapping around him and his energy level was so high it broke the scouter's even the ginyu's the last power rating was 500,000 when they broke they were all scared,even his mother and Kakarot was pissed

Kakarot:YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE,YOU HAD NO RIGHT!

"HAA!"

Kakarot charged at the first he punched a hole straight through Jeice the blasted him into dust then Kakarot groweled

Kakarot:"I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL!"

Burter then flew up in the air

Burter:"YOU CAN'T CATCH ME IM THE FASTEST IN THE UNIVERSE!"

but before he could blink Kakarot was already in the air ten feet above with a look of disgust and hatred,he knocked Burter to the ground he put a hole in the ship and burter was sent to outer space

Kakarot:"OH NO!,YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASY,I WILL MAKER YOU SUFFER,JUST LIKE YOU DIDN TO RADITZ"

"KAMAHAMAA...HAA!"

Burter wasnt able to dodge and was burnt to ashes

Kakarot went to the ground he was so mad he was still powering up when he finnally calmed down he turned back to normal and said

Kakarot:"im,so...sorry Raditz"

PART 3:THE REAL FIGHT BEGINS

Bardock awoke to the stinging of his wounds but luckily he took some of those weird senzu beans from Kakarot's ship and ate one he got right up and already felt his new power

Bardock:"Zarbon'z gonna get it now"

And he checked his scouter for any high energy signal

Bardock:(to himself)UH this is bad i can't find Radit's energy signal or my crew's OH NO and for some reason zarbon's has disappeared too

Bardock:"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON"?

Then all of a sudden he got sharrotto's energy signal and kakarot's then freiza's the caption ginyu's

He then flew off to that direction,but as he was flying he looked down and he saw the worst thing he's ever seen before all of his crew's dead bodies and his son's they were all dead none of them even got to close there eye's they were dead armor broken bones broken and covered with blood then his scouter beeped

he turned around to see caption ginyu himself

Bardock:"YOU? DID YOU DO THIS?"

Caption ginyu:"unfortunate business, isn't it Bardock?"

Bardock:"DAMN RIGHT,FOR YOU, IF YOUR THE ONE THAT DID THIS I WILL KILL YOU!"

Caption ginyu:"NO i didn't do it, i just watched, HAHA"

This made Bardock pissed his eyes turned green and his power flared he attacked Ginyu with a power level of 110,000 ginyu was taken by surprise but still wasn't to worried he punched bardock in the face making his nose bleed the just kept on hitting and hitting him then kicked him really hard in the gut and sent him flying through the floor of the ship then blasted him to his own planet vegeta

Caption ginyu:"well that wasn't very hard,hmph you better just stay down bardock."

PART 4:BARDOCK'S DEMISE

Bardock woke up on the roof of the alete training center on planet vegeta he was hurt badely but still had one more senzu bean he ate it was almost completely healed once again he could feel his new power and knew he could take Ginyu down. he saw that freiza's ship was right in front of planet Veheta now he also saw that Freiza was sending his remaining hench men down including caption Ginyu then he heard some one say hi Kakarot's dad

it was Tat the son of tora he didn't really want a kid tagging a long but this boy had been in the recovery chamber for almost a week now and had a power level of 80,000 so the both took off to kill freiza

Bardock:HA!

Bardock was plowing through the weaklings so was Tat he was elbowing and blasting them they were no match for him as this was happening freiza came out from his ship

Bardock:"FREIZA COME OUT YOU MURDEROUS SELF SERVING TRAITOR, IT'S OVER!"

ALL HENCHMEN:"LONG LIVE LORD FREIZA!"

Bardock:"NO WAY, YOU'VE LIVED LONG ENOUGH,ACTUALLY IT'S BEEN TO LONG FOR MY TASTE!

FREIZA LISTEN UP!WE QUIT, ALL OF US! GOT IT?, WE DONT WORK FOR YOU ANYMORE! WERE FREE!, YOU CAN FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO DO YOUR DIRTY WORK, HEHEHE, OH YEAH! THERES ONE LAST THING!"

Freiza starts to build a tiny energy ball in his finger

Bardock releases a energy ball with a power level of 200,000 from his hand

Bardock:"THIS IS FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WE KILLED IN YOUR NAME!SO HERE HAVE IT!"

Bardock launches the energy ball right at freiza

The little Ball Freiza had in his hand then started to grow bigger and bardocks attack was absorved into it

Freiza:HAHAHAHAHA!

Bardock:NO WAY!

freiza launches what he call's the death ball at Bardock, Tat,and all of Freiza's hench men are ingulfed in it,even caption Ginyu,after it kill's all of them it flew down and blew up the entire planet vegeta and anyone left on it.

Freiza:OH,WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT!, SPLENDED!,SIMPLY MARVELOUS  
>WHAT A GREAT SHOW!HAHAHAHAHAHA!<p>

END OF CHAPTER 3 PLESE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT IT THANKS FOR READING


	4. VICTORY!

FINAL CHAPTER!

CHAPTER 4:VICTORY

WARNING:this is rated teen for a reason no one under the age of 14 should read

Part 1. Mourning losses

_It has been a month since Planet Vegeta has been destroyed Kakarot can't find his father or Tat anywhere, And has gone under the impression that there dead, he didn't want to believe it, but, deep down he knew it was true, so the only thing he can do, is... KILL FREIZA_

Sharrotto:"Kakarot, Im sorry about your father, but...we need to move on figure out our next move maybe, thats the only way to win this stupid war and to avenge your father and brother,so let's go."

Kakarot:"NO MOM!,Im going, you just stay out of it!, this is my fight now! I will KILL Freiza, and you will stay here!"

Sharrotto:"Kakkarot?,WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE ORDERING AROUND BOY!"

Kakarot snicker's

Kakarot:"MOM IM SORRY, BUT IM STRONGER THAN YOU."

Kakarot:"HA!"

_kakarot charged at his mom and shoved his hand in her fleash poisoning her so she'll leave him alone_

Sharrotto:"Kakarot,What are you doing?"

Kakarot:Im...sorry mother.

_sharrotto passed out, Kakarot put her in a cave, they didn't know what planet they were on, but, they had killed all of the life form's when they had gotten there_

Kakarot:"I think it's time to show Freiza who He's dealing with"

Kakarot got in his ship they stole from Freiza's space craft and set the coordinates to Planet Freiza, where, he hoped to see Freiza there, and kill him.

Part V.S. Prince Vegeta

_The soldier's he's faught since he got on the planet were real push over's Kakarot wasn't Having any problem's taking them down but thing's Changed when he saw the prince himself_

Vegeta:"what the hell are you doing here? you worthless pile of space trash!"

Kakarot:"well, if it isn't princesess of all saiyan's,what are you doing here traitor!"

Vegeta:"WHY YOU LOW LEVEL SCUM!HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME THAT WAY!"

Kakarot:"WELL MAYBE I WOULDN'T TALK TO YOU THAT WAY IF YOU WEREN'T TO BUSY BEING FREIZA'S BITCH!"

_After Kakarot said that Vegeta charged at Kakarot furiously he tried to punch Kakarot but he managed to deflect it with his elbow then they started punching and kicking each other (normally)they both had a power level of about 160,000(i know kid Vegeta wasn't that strong but in the story he is so just go with it)_

_They both were hitting and kicking each other neither one dodging any blow's that the other through, they were even, Kakarot then managed to kick vegeta in the gut vegeta hawked up some blood then he punched Kakarot in the face,Grabbed his arm and started spinning him around and round and let go Leaving Kakarot flying into Planet Freiza's Command center Kakarot flew out of the smoke and headbutted vegeta then they started punching and kicking each other again Vegeta kneed Kakarot in the jaw then punched him in the gut,even though it hurt Kakarot Came back to his sence's and side kicked vegeta in the face sending him flying into the alete Barracks,in about 30 seconds vegeta got back up wiping some blood off his lip then started powering up Vegeta's powerlevel went from 161,000 to 225,700_

_Kakarot started powering up as well his Power level went from 161,225 to 226,000_

_Then they charged at eachother again kakarot tried to punch Vegeta but vegeta Dodged wich made Kakarot accidentally punch a wall that vegeta was standing in front of Vegeta then Grabbed Kakarot's arm and threw him up and He crashed into the wall 20 feet above the ground he stayed up there a little while to think of a strategy until Vegeta Charged, he tried to hit Kakarot but kakarot Practiccally disapearrerd right be for Vegeta hit him Vegeta tried to hit Kakarot Again but missed Then Kakarot Kneed Vegeta in the Stomach and punched him in the face vegeta was just floating in mid air holding his stomach from the pain Kakarot Charged vegeta again, Vegeta tried to punch him, But missed, so Kakarot Landed 6...7...8...9...10...11 punches to Vegeta's stomach then smacked him down to the ground Vegeta crash landed in the Torture chamber he was unconsious and almost barried in dirt_

Kakarot:"hmph, I guess you didn't read the head lines, it said,today was a very bad day to piss me off!"

_Kakarot then flew off to try to find Freiza_

Part 3:Freiza's worst Fear

Kakarot Was looking for an hour he would occasionally come across some foolish Hench men that were at least Brave enough to fight him but he would easily finish them off

But then he finnally found Freiza

Kakarot:"well, i finnally found your cowardly ass"

Freiza:"YOU LITTLE IMMATURE MONKEY,HOW DARE YOU COME HERE WITH OUT MY PERMISSION!,JUST TO CAUSE SO MUCH TROUBLE!YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS JUST LIKE YOUR PRICK OF A FATHER"

That was it kakarot was totally pissed now

Kakarot's hair started turning Yellow his eyes turned green his hair stood uphis muscles buldged he grew two inches and his aura stared turning yellow with yellow lighting Zapping and his powerlevel grew to 1,030,000

Kakarot:"HA!"

He was completely transeformed and he looked over at the shocked,confused,and scared Freiza and said

Kakarot:"Your Dead!"

_Kakarot charged at Freiza and kicked him in the face Freiza went flying through a wall out of the building staright into a pile of ruble Freiza got back up but, just then Kakarot started punching and kicking him Freiza was bloody his armor was broken and he was pissed_

Freiza:"im sure you think you,ve one don't you brat!,well im sure you didn't know that i can transeform

Freiza started to change his body was glowing with a red and evil aura he started to grow bigger his head changed his body changed he was taller and worst of all STRONGER

_Freiza attacked Kakarot full speed,he tried to elbow him but Kakarot defendended with his own elbow Freiza the tried to kick him but missed Kakarot tried to punch him but Freiza caught it then kneed Kakarot in the gut then elbowed him to the ground Freiza tried to blast him But Kakarot moved but Freiza was always one step ahead of him,he was already above him in the air so he blasted Kakarot and managed to hit him and said"GO TO HELL!"Kakarot fell to the ground Freiza managed to get his left arm he couldn't move it his entire left side of his upper body was damaged and covered with blood he couldnt feel his arm Freiza managed to break through his armor entirely,he was screwed,Freiza then started building a smaller version of his death ball(he would of dont the actual thing but didn't want to blow his planet up)"GOOD BYE YOU WORTHLESS SAIYAN I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL"and he launched his attack Kakarot wasn't able to dodge he used up all of his energy just trying to stay in super saiyan form,but just before it hit him another blast hit it and deflected it and all he heard was this_

Mysterious voice:"GALLIC GUN!"

Part Alliance

Mysterious voice:"GALLIC GUN!"

_and Freiza's beam was deflected by this stranger's beam they looked over to see a battle damaged Vegeta ready to fight_

Freiza:"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU BETTER HAVE BEEN AIMING FOR THAT PIECE OF SHIT IN THE ROCK'S OVER THERE"

Vegeta:Your wrong,I should of been aiming at you

Freiza:"WHY YOU INSUGNIFICANT PEST!,HOW DARE YOU I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!."

Vegeta:"HEY KAKAROT,CATCH!"

Vegeta threw a little bottle of healing potion that only the Alete Saiyan's can carry around.

Kakarot:"WHAT'S THIS?"

Vegeta:"Just drink it,it's healing potion!"

_Yeah write it's probably poision(Kakarot thought to himself)_

_But he drank it any way and almost immediatly After word's he felt better_

_his wound's on his arm's were Healed his energy was restored and he wasn't in pain_

Kakarot:"all right your through Freiza!"

Vegeta:"HEY!It's Obvious that he's to strong for you even as a super saiyan,and i want Freiza dead more then anyone and you can't do it by yourself it's probably Because your not a REAL super Saiyan, but,Not to worry because I AM, IT'S TIME TO DIE FREIZA!"

Then Vegeta charged at Freiza Followed by Kakarot they both Attacked Freiza both punhing and kicking him he was fighting back,but, was losing Vegeta only had a powerlevel of 455,000 and Kakarot had a powerlevel of 1,300,000 and Freiza had a power level of 1,385,000

But wasn't able to Gain the upper hand yet Vegeta managed to kick Freiza in the gut then Kakarot kicked him to the ground again then the both said

_(KAKAROT AND VEGETA)"SPIRIT CANNON_!"(i just made it up)

_They managed to hit Freiza but he wasn't dead yet but they weakened his power level down to 888,000 then they started attacking again,Freiza was getting the beating of his life and he wasn't able to do a damn thing about it._

Kakarot:"KAMAHAMAHA!"

_almost immediately after word's_

Vegeta:"GALLIC GUN!"

They both hit Freiza then the flew up to outer space calling there ships so the can escaper and both Gathered all the energy in there bodies and Blasted Plan Freiza to Smitherines

(KAKAROT AND FREIZA)"ILL SEE YOU IN HELL"

THE END!

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED PLEASE REVIEW!:)


End file.
